thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlanta District
The Atlanta UG encompasses the entirety of the city, although only a very limited section is actually used during Games. It is one of the older AESA districts with the Composer having joined quite early on. Although the district has changed quite a bit since that time, the changes have been met with mainly neutral or positive opinions within AESA. Atlanta is a rather militant district with a very rigid system that encourages people to be ruthless and efficient. Everything is based on a number of thresholds people have to meet in order to simply survive a week. If you fall below the threshold, it is seen as a sign of weakness and you are either demoted or erased. Current Standing Officers Producer: Kirk Madoqua A longstanding friend of the Composer. To keep the Higher Plane off his back about his position being purely to hang out with his friend, he takes a very hands off and by the book approach to being Producer. Not much is known about him; however, he is incredibly exasperated at how the Composer is handling his district. Composer: Michael (possible name???) Ever since Grim came into the position of Conductor, the Composer has taken a very hands off approach with his district. Currently, he’s has three main domains he’s in charge of. Before Grim, the Composer ran a very relaxed and disorganized district. He resides within the Georgia Aquarium along with the Producer. Firstly, and probably most tediously, he is in charge of running the Atlanta airport and vetting all reapers coming into and out of the airport. All reapers coming into and out of the airport have to go through “customs” to make sure they’re cleared for wherever they’re traveling. This process can take hours for regular reapers, although there is an expedited process for AESA reapers and priority access for Angels, Composers, and Alter Fata winners. Other than running the airport, the Composer only interferes with the district to ensure its stability and bring Players back to life. Conductor: Grimhildr / Nein After the erasure of Atlanta’s previous conductor, Grim stepped into the position and convinced the Composer to step back and let them handle the district’s ground work. Since doing so, they’ve made rather expansive changes to how the games are run. The current setup is entirely their vision. Along with changing how the district has been run, they’ve also set up their own base of operations in the Botanical Gardens, although they are connected to the Composer’s residence for easy dissemination of information. A tightly guarded secret, Grim is also the 9th member of Contra. Grim goes by the pseudonym ‘Nein’ while acting outside of AESA and is also what they are called amongst other Contra members. Previous Standing Officers Conductor: Liam (name can totes change lol) Deceased; Was the conductor of Atlanta for quite sometime before his unexpected death. Although he did his job well, there were quite a few nasty rumors circulating about him and how he took advantage of his position. Not known to any outside Contra, though likely suspected, Grim orchestrated his erasure in order to rise into the vacated position. About Since taking charge, Grim has set up several thresholds to assess the productivity of those in their district. Both Players and Reapers gain points throughout the week based on erasures, fights, and mission participation. At the end of the week, these points are tallied up and compared to the preset thresholds based on that specific Game’s requirements. Although it is theoretically possible for Players and Reapers to all meet the highest threshold, it’s never actually been accomplished before. Grim encourages ruthless efficiency, cunning, and loyalty in their district. It is encouraged for people to form alliances and make connections to further their own agendas; however, betrayals are encouraged to be met with swift and brutal retaliation if at all possible. Grim desires absolute order rather than chaos. Although both Players and Reapers are encouraged to erase each other, they are also encouraged to work together to ensure the best possible outcome for each other. If all the Players are erased then all the Reapers participating in that game are forced to be Players the next game. If all the Reapers are erased then all the Players are forced to either become Reapers or play again. Players Lower Threshold: Players who fail to meet this threshold are erased at the end of the week, no exceptions. Players who meet only this threshold are barred from returning to life and must either Replay, become a Reaper, or be erased. Upper Threshold: Players who exceed this threshold are allowed the options given to those at the lower threshold in addition to returning to life or ascending. Reapers Lower Threshold: Reapers who fail to meet this threshold are ‘demoted’ to being a Player in the coming week. Although it is considered a demotion by many, if a Reaper becomes a Player in this manner, it is possible for them to return to life by exceeding the highest threshold as a Player. Higher Threshold: This is a non-advertised threshold but if a Reaper manages to make this threshold it is possible that Grim will extend to them the options to become an officer or ascend. This is entirely at Grim’s discretion and one of the few things that must be approved first by the Composer. It’s also only available if there are Officer positions open. Unlike Players, Reapers have an even further stipulation. No matter how many points have been obtained, the Reaper with the lowest number of points is erased. Officers Once a Reaper reaches the position of Officer, all they need to do is fulfill their duties as Officer to a satisfactory degree to keep their positions. If their performance falls below Grim’s standards then they are simply demoted back to being a normal Reaper. History Joined AESA sometime in the past when the current Composer came to power. At some point Grim began plotting their takeover of the district and proceeded to stage their coup and remove the Conductor to take his place. Trivia *Although Grim is an active member of Contra, they do try to keep much of that business away from the district to keep from drawing suspicion *Michael likes to sing sad ballads to the fish in the aquarium, he makes Kirk play accompanying musical instruments *Although no one has ever seen it, Kirk’s noise form is a Dik Dik *Michael’s noise form is an American Alligator. He sometimes likes to appear in inappropriate tanks to freak out aquarium visitors. *One of the official requirements as an officer is that you can’t enter Grim’s office without first washing your hands Category:Districts Category:AESA